beta_changesfandomcom-20200213-history
MS-DOS:1.25:SCP Cromemco OEM/PWCONFIG.EXE
Perfect Writer Configuration Program. Strings 0x200-0x20DApparently it is compiled in Lattice C 1.00 Lattice C 1.00 0x7DC8-0x7DEC Program name. Perfect Writer Configuration Program 0x7DEE-0x7DF2 MSDOS 0x7DF4-0x7DFC Version 0x7DFE-0x7E01 Version. 1.05 0x7E04-0x7E22 Copyright. © 1982 Perfect Software, Inc. 0x7E26-0x7E67 Welcome to the Perfect Writer configuration program. This program 0x7E6A-0x7EA6 is used to define the characteristics of your terminal and to 0x7EA9-0x7EE8 create the swap file that Perfect Writer uses to store text that 0x7EEB-0xF29 will not fit in memory. We recommend that the swap file be the 0x7F2C-0x7F72 first file on the disk Perfect Writer will be run on, so that seek time 0x7F75-0x7FB4 during swapping is minimized. In other words, you should put the 0x7FB7-0x7FF7 swap file on a blank disk to insure it is at the beginning if you 0x7FFA-0803C wish to have the best possible performance. After you have the swap 0x803F-0x8082 file on a disk, you can copy the other programs you need over to it. 0x8086-0x80C6 You should not be trying to configure Perfect Writer on the disks 0x80C9-0x810B which you recieved when you purchased the package. If you are about 0x810E-0x8151 to do so now, you should exit and read the manual section on backing 0x8154-0x8165 up Perfect Writer. 0x8169-0x8191 Would you like to exit and change disks? 0x819E-0x81BD Copyright. © 1982 Perfect Software, Inc. 0x81C1-0x81C8 Options: 0x81CB-0x81FC 1 -- Read definitions from an existing swap file 0x81FF-0x8224 2 -- Define terminal characteristics 0x8227-0x824C 3 -- Define I/O port characteristics 0x824F-0x826E 4 -- Define swap file and misc 0x8272-0x8288 5 -- Edit definitions 0x828B-0x82B3 6 -- Test terminal and port definitions 0x82B6-0x82CF 7 -- Install definitions 0x82D2-0x82F0 8 -- Exit to operating system 0x28F4-0x8337 If you are bringing Perfect Writer up for the first time, you should 0x833A-0x8371 select options 2 through 6 in order, then 5 and 6 again 0x8374-0x83AB and again until everything works, then 7, and finally 8. 0x83AF-0x83E7 Enter the number of your selection, followed by a CR --> 0x83E9-0x83F2 Version: 0x83F4-0x83FA Date: 0x83FC-0x8403 Probably creation date. 08-17-82 0x8405-0x842E What drive is the swap file on (e.g. A:)? 0x8430-0x843C Can't find %s 0x8441-0x845B Use these definitions now? 0x845D-0x8473 Select a terminal type: 0x8476-0x848A 1 - Create new type 0x848D-0x84C7 Enter the number of your selection, followed by a CR --> 0x84C9-0x84FC Since you have an IBM Personal Computer, you do not 0x84FF-0x8536 need to configure Perfect Writer for your console port, 0x8539-0x856B since Perfect Writer does console IO thru the IBM 0x856E-0x858B Personal Computer's ROM BIOS. 0x8590-0x85B2 type any character to continue --> 0x85B4-0x85EC No terminal type has been selected yet. You must select a 0x85EF-0x8627 terminal type before entering this configuration section. 0x862B-0x8648 Would you like to select one? 0x864A-0x867C No terminal type has been selected. Would you like 0x867F-0x868D to select one? 0x868F-0x869E -- Any changes? -- Which item? [0x86B0-0x86C8 No terminal yet selected! 0x86CB-0x86DD This should go away 0x86DF-0x86F0 This should remain 0x86F2 * 0x86F4-0x8727 The screen should be ringed with '*' characters. The 0x8729-0x8758 phrase "This should remain" and this description 0x875A-0x8787 should be the only other characters displayed. 0x8789-0x879C Does this look right 0x879E-0x879F ? 0x87A1-0x87D0 Did your terminal's bell (or whatever) just ring 0x87D2-0x87E8 Returning to main menu! 0x87EC-0x8817 You need to edit your terminal definition. 0x881A-0x8832 Returning to main menu! 0x8835-0x885A Type a character, any character --> 0x885C-0x8860 input 0x8863-0x8885 Did you really type a character? 0x8887-0x8896 Input port OK! 0x889A-0x889F output 0x88A2-0x88BE Did five asterisks appear? 0x88C0-0x88D0 Output port OK! 0x88D4-0x88F6 Error in your %s port definition. 0x88F9-0x8932 Check the port addresses, ready mask and status polarity 0x8935-0x8944 and try again. 0x8947-0x8954 Terminal type: 0x8958-0x896D IBM Personal Computer 0x8971-0x8983 Terminal Parameters 0x8986-0x899C 1. %d rows, %d columns 0x899E-0x89B0 15. entry radix: %s 0x89B3-0x89B6 2. 0x89B8-0x89CC initialization string 0x89CE-0x89D1 3. 0x89D3-0x89EA de-initialization string 0x89EC-0x89EF 4. 0x89F1-0x89FE home-and-clear 0x8A00-0x8A03 5. 0x8A05-0x8A10 clear-to-eol 0x8A12-0x8A15 6. 0x8A17-0x8A22 clear-to-eos 0x8A24-0x8A27 7. 0x8A29-0x8A3A cursor pos lead-in 0x8A3C-0x8A3F 8. 0x8A41-0x8A54 cursor pos separator 0x8A56-0x8A59 9. 0x8A5B-0x8A6C cursor pos trailer 0x8A6E-0x8A71 10. 0x8A73-0x8A84 standard bell char 0x8A86-0x8A92 bell string: 0x8A94-0x8AA1 no bell string 0x8AA3-0x8AAD Pad counts: 0x8AB0-0x8AC6 11. cursor pos %s first 0x8AC8-0x8ACA row 0x8ACC-0x8AD1 column 0x8AD3-0x8AE4 16. cursor pos: %d 0x8AE7-0x8AED 12. %s 0x8AEF-0x8AF3 Ascii 0x8AF5-0X8AFB binary, 0x8AFD-0x8B0A %scomplemented 0x8B0D-0x8B10 not 0x8B12-0x8B25 17. clear-to-eol: %d 0x8B28-0x8B43 13. biases: row: %d, col: %d 0x8B45-0x8B58 18. clear-to-eos: %d 0x8B5B-0x8B5E 14. 0x8B60-0x8B6C padding with 0x8B6E-0x8B78 characters 0x8B7A-0x8B90 padding with delay loop 0x8B92-0x8B9B no padding 0x8B9D-0x8BB2 19. home-and-clear: %d 0x8BB7-0x8BE3 Program name. Perfect Writer Configuration Program Version 0x8BE5-0x8BF3 Port parameters 0x8BF6-0x8C19 Using IBM Personal Computer Display 0x8C1D-0x8C20 1. 0x8C22-0x8C2B BIOS input 0x8C2E-0x8C49 Direct port (not BIOS) input 0x8C4C-0x8C56 BIOS output 0x8C59-0x8C75 Direct port (not BIOS) output 0x8C78-0x8C7D Input: 0x8C80-0x8C99 3. input data port: %xH 0x8C9C-0x8CB7 4. input status port: %xH 0x8CBA-0x8CCF 5. status mask: %xH 0x8CD2-0x8CF3 6. char-available bit active %s 0x8CF7-0x8CF9 TRUE 0x8CFB-0x8CFF FALSE 0x8D01-0x8D21 7. receiving %d-bit characters 0x8D24-0x8D2A Output: 0x8D2D-0x8D47 8. output data port: %xH 0x8D4A-0x8D66 9. output status port: %xH 0x8D69-0x8D7E 10. status mask: %xH 0x8D81-0x8DA1 11. clear-to-send bit active %s 0x8DA4-0x8DBB Miscellaneous parameters 0x8DBE-0x8DD2 1. %d page swap file 0x8DD5-0x8DF0 2. preferred cursor row: %d 0x8DF3-0x8E12 3. default tab column width: %d 0x8E15-0x8E2F 4. default fill column: %d 0x8E32-0x8E4E 5. default indent column: %d 0x8E51-0x8E74 6. keyboard idle delay constant: %d 0x8E77-0x8E84 7. %d MHz CPU 0x8E87-0x8E9E 8. Swap 0x%x with 0x%x 0x8EA0-0x8EBF and swap 0x%x with 0x%x on input 0x8EC2-0x8EE9 8. No characters being swapped on input 0x8EEC-0x8F13 9. Swapping occurs only when necessary. 0x8F16-0x8F3D 9. Swapping occurs during idle periods. 0x8F40-0x8F6F You must select or define a terminal type before 0x8F72-0x8F7C installing. 0x8F7F-0x8F99 Update existing swap file? 0x8F9C-0x8FD3 Create new swap file on which drive ( for current)? 0x8FD6-0x8FEE Creating %dK swap file %s 0x8FF1-0x8FFA -- Okay? 0x8FFC-0x902B The current definitions have not been installed. 0x902E-0x9049 Do you want to quit anyway? 0x904C-0x905C exiting PWConfig. 0x9060-0x9082 Number of rows on your terminal? 0x9084-0x90A9 Number of columns on your terminal? 0x90AB-0x90EC Do you wish to enter the special characters and terminal command 0x90EF-0x9120 codes in Decimal, Hex, or Octal? (currently %s) 0x9122-0x9127 ecimal 0x912A-0x912C %dD 0x912E-0x9134 decimal 0x9136-0x9137 ex 0x913A-0x913C %xH 0x913E-0x9140 hex 0x9142-0x9145 ctal 0x9148-0x914A %oO 0x914C-0x9150 octal 0x9152-0x9158 -- %s 0x915C-0x9176 Enter 'D', 'H', or 'O' --> 0x9178-0x91AC Does your terminal require a special initialization 0x91AF-0x91DF string to be sent to it at the beginning of the 0x91E2-0x91F4 editing session? 0x91F7-0x920A Okay, what is it? 0x920C-0x9242 Does your terminal require a special deinitialization 0x9245-0x9277 string to be sent to it at the end of the editing 0x927A-0x92B0 Does your terminal have a command to clear the entire 0x92B3-0x92E3 screen, leaving the cursor at "home" (the upper 0x92E6-0x92F5 left corner)? 0x92F7-0x932A Does your terminal have a special command to clear 0x932D-0x9367 from the current cursor position to the end of the line? 0x9369-0x9398 from the current cursor position to the end of 0x939B-0x93A8 the screen? 0x93AA-0x93DC Does your terminal require any special characters 0x93DF-0x9408 to initiate a cursor positioning command 0x940B-0x9423 (Most terminals do.) ? 0x9426-0x9443 Okay, what is the sequence? 0x9445-0x946D Is the Row or Column to be sent first? 0x946F-0x9470 ow 0x9473-0x9477 olumn 0x947B-0x948F Enter 'R' or 'C' --> 0x9491-0x94C9 Are the row and column codes sent in Ascii or Binary? 0x94CB-0x94CE scii 0x94D1-0x94D5 inary 0x94D9-0x94ED Enter 'A' or 'B' --> 0x94F0-0x9515 Should the row and column numbers be 0x9518-0x9536 complemented before sending? 0x9538-0x9567 Some terminals require that a bias be added to 0x956A-0x9597 the row and column numbers. Usually this is 0x959A-0x95CF 32 for both the row and the column. Enter 0 if none 0x95D3-0x95EB Row bias? (in decimal) 0x95ED-0x9608 Column bias? (in decimal) 0x960A-0x963F Does your terminal require any special characters to 0x9642-0x966D separate the row code from the column code 0x9670-0x9692 in a cursor positioning command? 0x9695-0x96AB Okay, what are they? 0x96AD-0x96D8 terminate the cursor positioning command? 0x96DA-0x710 Does your terminal respond to the standard Ascii bell 0x9713-0x9730 character, Control-G (07H)? 0x9733-0x9767 What character string should be sent to ring a bell 0x976A-0x978B or otherwise alert the operator? 0x978E-0x97BF Does your terminal require any padding or delays 0x97C2-0x97EC to execute any of the special functions? 0x97EF-0x981B Padding can be done either by sending extra 0x981E-0x983E characters or by a delay loop. 0x9841-0x9857 Pad with characters? 0x985A-0x9882 What is the code for the pad character? 0x9885-0x988F (Usually 0x9891-0x9892 ) 0x9894-0x98B3 a Cursor Positioning command? 0x98B5-0x98D6 a Clear to End of Line command? 0x98D8-0x98FB a Clear to End of Window command? 0x98FD-0x991F a Home and Clear Screen command? 0x9921-0x9952 How many padding characters should be sent after 0x9955-0x9984 How many wait loop cycles should be done after 0x9987-0x99AC Input can often be done through the 0x99AE-0x99B2 MSDOS 0x99B4-0x99B9 BDOS. 0x99BC-0x99EB You cannot use the BDOS for input, however, if 0x99EE-0x9A23 your system has the common DELETE bug. To find out, 0x9A26-0x9A53 type a DELETE (this key is sometimes labeled 0x9A56-0x9A6F "RUBOUT" or "DEL") --> 0x9A72-0x9AA6 If a "Y" appeared at the end of the last line, then 0x9AA9-0x9ADC you can use your BDOS; otherwise, you will have to 0x9ADF-0x9B13 dig up your hardware manual to find your input port 0x9B16-0x9B27 characteristics. 0x9B2A-0x9B3F Use BDOS for input? 0x9B42-0x9B70 What is the address of the console input data 0x9B73-0x9B83 port (in hex)? 0x9B86-0x9BB6 What is the address of the console input status 0x9BBA-0x9BEB What is the console input status mask (in hex)? 0x9BEE-0x9C1F Is the status bit TRUE when a character is ready 0x9C22-0x9C4F (if you're not sure, answer "yes" for now)? 0x9C52-0x9C7F Does your terminal send 8-bit characters (if 0x9C82-0x9CAA you're not sure, answer "no" for now)? 0x9CAC-0x9CD7 You can probably use your BDOS for output. 0x9CDA-0x9CF0 Use BDOS for output? 0x9CF2-0x9D21 What is the address of the console output data 0x9D24-0x9D55 What is the address of the console output status 0x9D58-0x9D83 What is the console output status mask (in 0x9D86-0x9D8D hex)? 0x9D8F-0x9DBD Is the status bit TRUE when the port is ready 0x9DC0-0xDF0 to send a character (if you're not sure, answer 0x9DF3-0x9E04 "yes" for now)? 0x9E06-0x9E41 The size of the swap file is the maximum number of 1K byte 0x9E44-0x9E81 pages that can exist at one time (the total of all buffers). 0x9E84-0x9EBF Note that pages aren't always full, so that a 32 page swap 0x9EC2-0x9EFC file, which will take up 33K of disk space, might only be 0x9EFF-0x9F27 enough room to edit 28K or less of text 0x9F29-0x9F3A The maximum size 0x9F3D-0x9F75 is 248 pages, and we recommend that about 64 be used if 0x9F78-0x9FB5 possible; the usable minimum is around 16 pages. The number 0x9FB8-0x9FD1 must be a multiple of 8. 0x9FD4-0x9FE5 How many pages? 0x9FE7-0x9FF5 (default = %d) 0x9FF7-0x9FF8 %d 0x9FFA-0xA025 Enter a multiple of 8 between 8 and 248 --> 0xA027-0xA064 The preferred cursor row is where Perfect Writer will try to 0xA067-0xA09E leave the cursor whenever it adjusts the screen. On a 0xA0A1-0xA0D8 terminal with rows, the normal value is (-2)/2, 0xA0DB-0xA106 but it can be adjusted to suit preference. 0xA109-0xA120 Preferred cursor row? 0xA122-0xA163 The Fill Column is where Perfect Writer will break lines in fill 0xA166-0xA1A0 mode. A reasonable value, for an 80-column screen, is 65 0xA1A3-0xA1D9 or maybe 70. (This can be changed dynamically within 0xA1DC-0xA219 Perfect Writer; the number you enter now is just a default.) 0xA21C-0xA232 Initial Fill Column? 0xA234-0xA272 Perfect Writer sets tab stops at regular intervals across the 0xA275-0xA2AD screen, and allows you to select how many columns apart 0xA2B0-0xA2E8 they should be. The standard value is 8, but we prefer 0xA2EB-0xA32B 5. (This can be changed dynamically within Perfect Writer; the 0xA32E-0xA357 number you enter now is just a default.) 0xA35A-0xA375 Initial tab column width? 0xA377-0xA3A7 The Indent Column controls the format of filled 0xA3AA-0xA3DC paragraphs (see the manual). It is almost always 0xA3DF-0xA41F 0. (This can be changed dynamically within Perfect Writer; the 0xA422-0xA43A Initial Indent Column? 0xA43C-0xA47E The keyboard-idle delay constant controls how long Perfect Writer 0xA481-0xA4BC will wait after the last keyboard activity before starting 0xA4BF-0x14F9 to swap automatically. We like a value around 300, which 0xA4FC-0xA529 results in a six second delay on our system. 0xA52C-0xA53D Delay constant? 0xA53F-0xA579 The clock rate is used in combination with the idle delay 0xA57C-0xA5AD constant. A typical clock rates are 2 or 4 MHz. 0xA5B0-0xA5E8 What is the clock rate of your CPU, to the nearest MHz? 0xA5EA-0xA5EB Empty spaces. 0xA5ED-0xA62B Perfect Writer can swap two pairs of characters on input from 0xA62E-0xA66D the keyboard if you like. This feature can be used to overcome 0xA670-0xA6B2 many deficiencies in keyboard design and layout. For instance the 0xA6B5-0xA6F7 'Delete' character is a very useful character to be able to type. 0xA6FA-0xA73E Yet, on many terminals it is a shifted character, that is, one must 0xA741-0xA783 hold the shift key down to type 'Delete'. Perfect Writer can help 0xA786-0xA7CE you overcome this by allowing you to interchange the 'Delete' character 0xA7D1-0xA816 and the other character on the same key. Since this feature can also 0xA819-0xA85E be useful in having Perfect Writer recognize characters that you can 0xA861-0xA8A4 type and interpret them as ones you cannot, you have the option of 0xA8A7-0xA8E2 typing the characters to be swapped or typing their values 0xA8E5-0xA90A in hexadecimal (a numbering system). 0xA90E-0xA92C Default: Swap 0x%x with 0x%x 0xA92E-0xA944 and swap 0x%x with 0x%x 0xA949-0xA956 Is this ok? 0xA958-0xA983 Do you wish to have any characters swapped 0xA988-0xA9C1 Will you need to type any of of the characters as values 0xA9C3-0xA9C4 ? 0xA9C7-0xA9F9 Then you will have to type all of them as values. 0xA9FC-0xAA2B To enter a , first quote it with Control-Q 0xAA2E-0xAA62 To enter a Control-Q, first quote it with Control-Q 0xAA65-0xAA8B To enter a Null, try typing Control-@ 0xAA8F-0xAA99 First Pair: 0xAA9C-0xAAC7 What is the first character to be swapped? 0xAACA-0xAAF3 What character is it to be swapped with? 0xAAF7-0xAB02 Second Pair: 0xAB05-0xAB2F What is the next character to be swapped? 0xAB33-0xAB3F Bad Values 0xAB43-0xAB73 The first pair must not have any characters in 0xAB76-0xABA0 common with the second pair of characters 0xABA4-0xABC0 0xABC2-0xABDC type character (default = ' 0xABDE-0xABDF \0 0xABE1-0xABE3 ') 0xABE5-0xABEF type value 0xABF1-0xAC2D Perfect Writer normally writes parts of the buffer out to the 0xAC30-0xAC65 swap file on the disk while the keyboard remains idle. 0xAC68-0xACA5 This is called swapping. Perfect Writer does this so that when 0xACA8-0xACE4 you begin to type again, Perfect Writer has already performed 0xACE7-0xAD22 internal houskeeping chores as it needs to perform, and will 0xAD25-0xAD5E not have to do so again while you are typing. However, if 0xAD61-0xAD9E you are using a hard disk or a 'RAM' disk, then Perfect Writer 0xADA1-0xADD8 will take almost no time to swap. In this case it is not 0xADDB-0xAE13 expensive for Perfect Writer to swap while you are typing 0xAE16-0xAE1B Also, 0xAE1E-0xAE55 if you have a lot of memory, and edit small files, then 0xAE58-0xAE86 Perfect Writer may never 'need' to swap at all. 0xAE89-0xAEC2 You can choose to have Perfect Writer swap only when it is 0xAEC5-0xAEFF absolutely necessary. Do not elect to do so unless you have 0xAF02-0xAF2D a very fast disk (much faster than floppies) 0xAF2F-0xAF3D or 128K of RAM 0xAF3F . 0xAF43-0xAF58 Swap only on demand ? 0xAF5A-0xAF5B %c 0xAF5D-0xAF7F Enter a drive letter, e.g. 'A' --> 0xAF81-0xAF85 %c:%s 0xAF87-0xAF8C pw.swp 0xAF8E-0xAFAE Out of disk space after %d pages! 0xAFB1-0xAFB2 es 0xAFB4 o 0xAFB7-0xAFCB Enter 'Y' or 'N' --> 0xAFCD-0xAFDE (in %s; default = 0xAFE0-0xAFE1 ) 0xAFE3-0xAFF1 (default = %d) 0xAFF3-0xAFF4 %d 0xAFF6-0xB01A Enter a number between %d and %d --> 0xB01C-0xB01D %x 0xB01F-0xB035 Enter a hex number --> 0xB038-0xB051 (the current string is 0xB053 ) 0xB056-0x507A Do you wish to enter a new string? 0xB07D-0xB0AD Enter a list of %s numbers, separated by spaces 0xB0AF-0xB0B3 -> 0xB0B6-0xB0C9 Bad entry, try again 0xB0CC-0xB0CF %s: 0xB0D1-0xB0D5 no %s 0xB0D9 Empty space. 0xB0DC-0xB0E2 Error: 0xB0E4-0xB109 2 - Heath H19 0xB10C-0xB123 3 - Televideo 912, 920 0xB125-0xB135 16 - Teleray 1061 0xB138-0xB148 4 - Soroc IQ120 0xB14A-0xB163 17 - Hewlett Packard 2621A 0xB166-0xB17E 5 - Lear-Siegler ADM-3A 0xB180-0xB198 18 - Hewlett Packard 2645 0xB19B-0xB1B3 6 - Lear-Siegler ADM-31 0xB1B5-0xB1C6 19 - Xitex SCT-100 0xB1C9-0xB1E5 7 - Perkin-Elmer Bantam 550 0xB1E7-0xB202 20 - TRS-80 II with P&T CP/M 0xB205-0xB21F 8 - Perkin-Elmer Fox 1100 0xB221-0xB241 21 - TRS-80 II with Lifeboat CP/M 0xB244-0xB260 9 - D.E.C. VT-52 and VT-100 0xB262-0xB289 22 - Apple + Z80 + 80 column + lowercase 0xB28C-0xB2A0 10 - HDS Concept 100 0xB2A2-0xB2AF 23 - Osborne 1 0xB2B2-0xB2C2 11 - BEEHive 150 0xB2C4-0xB2D1 24 - Xerox 820 0xB2D4-0xB2E7 12 - Hazeltine 1500 0xB2E9-0xB302 25 - IBM Personal Computer 0xB305-0xB31D 13 - Intertec Superbrain 0xB320-0xB33D 14 - Processor Technology SOL 0xB3B0-0xB3BB Off Screen! 0xB3BF-0xB3DD ERROR - Can't update swap file! 0xB51A-0xB52E Can't open stdin file 0xB531-0xB548 Can't create stdout file 0xB6EE-0xB6FD Hexadecimal. 0123456789ABCDEF 0xB718-0xB71A CON 0xB71C-0xB71E AUX 0xB720-0xB723 COM1 0xB725-0xB728 LPT1 0xB72A-0xB72C PRN 0xB72E-0xB730 NUL Program in Action